List of Special Match Types
This is a page to document all special match types and their unique rules within LLR. Steel Cage match * All participants make picks as normal. * As the event goes on, each match is worth one point more than the previous one (ex. the opening match is worth one point, the second match two, etc etc.) * The person with the most points at the end wins. Hell in a Cell * Uses the same rules as a Steel Cage match; however, the participants are instead allowed to assign their own point values to each match on the card, as opposed to having point values go in order of the matches (ex. if there are 10 matches on a card, the participants are allowed to decide which match they want to be worth 10 points, and 9 points, and 8, etc etc.) First Blood match * All participants make picks as normal. * The first person to get an uncontested pick wrong loses (the match keeps going if both miss the same pick), as they have been busted open. Tables match * All participants make picks as normal. * If a competitor picks three consecutive matches incorrectly, they are put through a table and instantly lose. * If no competitor incorrectly picks three consecutive matches, the match is decided by the standard points system. Ladder match * All participants make picks as normal. * If a competitor picks three consecutive matches correctly, they climb the ladder and instantly win the match. * If no competitor correctly picks three consecutive matches, the match is decided by the standard points system. Chairs match * All participants make picks as normal. * All participants then choose two of their picks as their chair shots. ** Each chair shot counts for two points instead of one. * Match is then decided by standard points system. TLC/Full Metal Mayhem match * All participants make picks as normal. * This match combines the rules of Tables, Ladders, and Chairs matches. I Quit match * All participants make picks as normal. * All participants then choose two of their picks as "quit" picks. * If a competitor picks one of their "quit" picks incorrectly, they quit and instantly lose the match. Extreme Rules match * This match has two people * The first participant (the champion if a championship match, randomly determined if not) chooses the winner of a match. The other participant chooses a different winner for the same match (usually there is only one other choice), then chooses a winner for a different match. This continues until each competitor has a winner for every match. * The competitor with the most correct picks wins. No Holds Barred match * All participants make picks as normal. * All participants place a mark next to two of their picks. If they get a marked pick correct, they gain an extra point, but if they get it wrong, they lose a point. * Each participant chooses one of their opponent's picks to send to the General Manager in charge of the event. If their opponent gets this pick wrong, they lose two points.